100 Pieces of Life
by StarShineDC
Summary: A 100 Theme Challenge done for the Pinky and the Brain fandom because I love it! 100 prompts, filled in multiple ways, all at least 100 words in length. Enjoy! Contain OCs, slash, world domination, and FEELINGS.
1. 1 Thru 5

So I did one of the many 100 Theme challenges (100 prompts that must be filled by at least 100 words) for_ Pinky and the Brain_ because, well, I can't get these characters out of my head

And they're so brilliant that I see no real reason to try!

There are going to be OCs mentioned ocassionally, romance between Pinky and Brain, and some gen and such thrown in randomly

I'm splitting these into groups of 5 as I think twenty chapters is a good, round number

Sooo enjoy!

I'll try and get these up every day, if I remember :D

This time:

Light, Love, Dark, Crystal, Hero

* * *

001) Light (539)

It was almost too dark to see. Pinky didn't understand why it needed to be that way, why their cage needed to be covered in a sheet and the lights kept low when they were in there. Brain always kept everything bright. Or, well, Pinky did so Brain wouldn't strain his eyes while making his plans. Ever since the twins (and, oh, how happy a surprise little Cyan had been!) had been born, however, the cage was kept dark and Brain created his plans outside even though none were implemented. Not with two newborns to take care of. And wasn't it sweet of his hubby to set aside his destiny for their babies? Cici, too, was out of the cage more since she needed brightness to study.

It made him rather sad that no one wanted to spend more time with the twins. It led to him spending more time in the cage than ever. Not only because he was absolutely delighted with the new life he was able to mother, but because he just didn't want these two new lives to get lonely. He remembered how lonely just two could be sometimes. Not often because he had always loved his chubby hubby more than anything, but there had been moments...

It was sad, too, that they had to stay in the dark. There were such pretty things to look at in their cage and, even though their eyes were always closed, Pinky was sure that they would want to open their eyes if they could see all the pretty things. The only logical thing, then, was to turn the lights on! And wouldn't Brain be proud of him for being logical?

Smiling, Pinky skipped to the edge of the cage to begin tugging at the sheet and let the twins see what they'd been missing out on. Two whole days and their eyes were shut tight! It was a surprise, then, when Brain rushed into the cage before he'd gotten the sheet lifted a whole inch and tugged it right back down. It was more surprising when he was given a stern scolding for it when all he'd wanted was to let their babies see.

When he said as much, his husband softened and drew him close for a small kiss that made Pinky's heart hurt a little less. "Babies don't like light, Pinky. That's why their eyes are closed. They like things to be extremely dark," he explained and since he was the smartest of smart-mice Pinky believed him without question. But still...

"You and Cici don't like the dark, Brain. You don't spend any time with the twins. And we have two whole babies, Brain!" He hadn't exactly wanted to spend a whole lot of time with Cici when she'd been a baby either, but this just felt different. They were marrieds for sure now and Brain had wanted Sara Bella and everything. "They love their daddy," he added, rubbing their noses together while the I'm-thinking-very-hard emotion came into Brain's pretty pink eyes. "They want to see you lots."

"Alright," he finally conceded. "I'll stay in here for a little while. Just remember, dear, no lights until their eyes open."

Pinky's tail wagged delightedly. "Right, Brain!"

002) Love (188)

He could say tetramethyldiaminobenzhydryl phosphinous without batting an eye. He could even spell it if need be and use it properly in a sentence. He had a dictionary of words in his mind, some of which even longer with fewer vowels, all of them rolling off his tongue with ease.

How exactly was it, then, that a single-syllable four-letter word consistently got lodged in his throat? How exactly was it, then, that the husband whose eyes would glaze over before he'd even said "tetrameth" said it with such ease? Every single night, several times a day. Unless it was a special occasion or their love things had rendered his tongue loose and his mind empty, Brain was lucky to force it out once every few days.

But he was determined to get it out now, so kept his hands on his lover's cheeks with their noses pressed together. He stared into those patient blue eyes, saw the word in them, and surprised himself: it was like reading. He was an excellent reader, so rubbed their noses together and read the thing written on both their hearts.

"I love you."

003) Dark (192)

Occasionally, his desire for world domination was all-encompassing. He wouldn't eat properly, wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't give hugs or even really hold a conversation beyond "mmhm" and "no" because all of his attention would be on his log and his next plan. "The plan. Always the plan."

It was a dark place. He would hurt the ones he loved carelessly with a dismissive wave and an "I don't have time for this." He'd get up and carry his book away entirely at certain points, snapping about loudness and being unable to concentrate. Before they were married, Pinky didn't always know how to get Brain out of that dark place.

After they were married, he knew just what to do. He took Cici's hand to lead her down to the basement to play basement games with her auntie. He inevitably ended up carrying her, though; it was even nicer than hand-holding. But with Cici all the way downstairs, he had the whole upstairs for just him and Brain. He snuggled up behind him, ignored the annoyed mutterings, and started to lick.

He was never in the dark place too long after that started.

004) Crystal (340)

Sometimes, his smart husband could be very silly and shy. Why, Pinky had no idea. They were bestest best friends and lovers and husbands! They knew everything all about each other, so Brain's silly bouts of shyness were silly... and shy. Um... poit. Where had he been going with this?

Oh, right. Brain being silly and shy. And awfully cute with his dignified little spectacles. Oh, his hubby was the cutest world leader in the whole wide world! Pinky giggled, hugging himself, and bent a little to rub his nose against Brain's. "I love you!" he chirped and saw the answer in his eyes. Prepared to be satisfied with that, it was a little surprising to hear the words back. But it was lovely! Pinky purred softly, pressing their noses together again. "Oh, Brain..."

The smaller mouse cleared his throat and blushed, which usually meant love things. Excited by the prospect, Pinky began to wag his tail in earnest. But then he was distracted when Brain produced something very very shiny from behind his back. Something blue and shiny! "Oh, Brain!" he repeated.

"It's a... it's just a simple crystal, really, but the shade was... It reminded me of your eyes."

Pinky looked from Brain's pretty pink eyes to the crystal. Oh, it _was_ just like his eyes! How lovely! And it was on a shiny chain too and in the shape of a heart! Oh, it was beautiful! "What's it for, Brain?"

"It's to wear, Pinky. Preferably, it's for you to wear. If you would."

"'Kay! And then love things?"

The blush deepened and Pinky giggled. Hoorah, love things! He bent down and swooned a little when he felt the pretty necklace go around his neck because Brain chose that moment to kiss him. This was clearly a very special necklace if it was already bringing him kisses and love things. "Happy Anniversary, Pinky."

Oh. Oh, an anniversary crystal! Tears filling his eyes, Pinky swept his husband up and gave him a much deeper, exuberant kiss. "Happy Anniversary, Brain!"

005) Hero (142)

He could wear that mask and cape and strike poses, but he wasn't a real hero. He could bounce about and take down "bad gaiz" and throw them in "jayl" all he wanted to, but he wasn't a real hero. He could narrate to himself and even give himself the moniker "Super Mouse," but he wasn't a real hero. Brain scoffed at the game. Pinky was just not a real hero and one day he'd realize that and stop this foolishness.

Instead, one day Brain made a miscalculation that would send him plummeting a distance even his genetically modified self wouldn't be able to survive. A warm hand grasped the scruff of his neck, however, and pulled him back to the railing and back to safety. Brain latched onto him and held tightly, trembling even while Pinky trembled. "My hero," he whispered.

* * *

Next time:

Heaven, Fire, Ice, Sunset, Innocence


	2. 6 Thru 10

These five are all on the short side, but I don't think shortness subtracts from impact

I like things that are left up to the imagination, lol

Because what you may imagine is probably far better than what I could come up with XD

* * *

006) Heaven (121)

At times, he wondered if he'd stumbled upon an angel. No one else could be as wonderful as all this, could they? No one else could think of such strange things. He was clearly an angel with white fur and a tail. Surely if an angel wanted to, they could be any creature in the entire world. And no one really said that angels absolutely and without a doubt had to have wings.

So that was it. That was the most logical conclusion he could come up with. His cagemate was an angel. And, oh, he was so lucky to have him. Bounding over, he wrapped his arms around his partner and nuzzled his ear. "You're the best angel ever, Brain!"

007) Fire (194)

He didn't notice it at first. His nose wasn't exactly known for its abilities, his sense of smell far more dull than his companion's. But as heat began to assault him, making the simple tasks he was attempting to complete far more uncomfortable than they needed to be, he turned to yell at someone to turn down the air. His gaze met flames, high and flickering just on the other side of the glass doors.

Ears that were just beginning to flatten sprang up when the heat cause the glass to shatter, letting in a slew of smoke. The small mouse immediately began to cough, unable to get to a lower place. He ran for the window instead, got halfway, and then ran in the opposite direction. "Pinky!" he shouted and began to unbuckle his friend from the contraption that night's plan had depended on. He fought the buckles, blinking rapidly as the smoke irritated his eyes and his friend's coughing assaulted his ears.

When he was finally unbuckled, the two mice held each other's hands tightly and ran until they'd dived beneath their neighbor's porch while the fire ravaged the lab behind them.

008) Ice (181)

There were times that he dreamed of it, of icicles forming from a runny blue nose. Ice clinging to blue fur. Pink eyes frozen shut, never to see or ever be seen again. Never to laugh, to smile. Never to cry or accuse. A tiny body lost and forgotten to a big world.

He hated those dreams, would awaken with a start and an outcry that would have his husband murmuring sleepily to him and wrapping warm arms around him. But the embrace wouldn't soothe the wildly beating heart until he could creep to the other side of the cage and peer into the little earring box a little girl claimed as her bed.

He would look in, petting gently and watching a white ear twitch, the pink insides free of chill. The little white chest rising and falling with each breath, the bright eyes hidden beneath delicately lowered lids that would rise come morning so that she could laugh and cry all she wanted.

The only ice on his baby snow mouse lived in the nightmares. Reality held only warmth.

009) Sunset (126)

Once, sunset had been greeted by "Tonight's plan..." And then Pinky and The Brain would go out on nightly plots to take over the world. On their honeymoon, sunset had been viewed on the dashboard of a tour jeep in Maui or on their hotel balcony. In their castle, it was often seen from their libraries.

They were connected, one full of dictionaries and classical literary works and the epics. The other full of comic books and books on tape and, contrastingly, Shakespeare. But they connected at one spot, right at the large window right in the middle of the room. It was there that the two mice sat most nights, snuggled together and hand in hand enjoying the signal that another tomorrow night was beginning.

010) Innocence (158)

His mind was split. One third was infuriated and in denial, another thrilled and excited for this thing he'd never before considered. But the third, and arguably biggest piece was just sad. Because he still saw a baby crying in a walnut shell. A toddler reaching for a shy hug. A little girl in a frilly dress playing hide-and-seek with her mommy-daddy. All of these things so carefree and innocent, all so strongly at odds with the woman who stood before him. In his mind, she'd lost a piece of herself. She'd lost her innocence and would never again retrieve it.

But because his mind was so at odds with itself, it was stunningly simple to walk across the desk and envelop his little girl in a hug, one of his hands resting on her rounded stomach. It was his heart that led the way, his heart that soothed with the notion that she hadn't lost a thing.

* * *

Next time:

Insanity, Memory, Blood, Smile, Eyes


	3. 11 Thru 15

The first one's a little gratuitous XD

I've never been fond of people arguing that Brain's the insane one

At least not with that particular quote, lol

* * *

011) Insanity (110)

"Well, Einstein said doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results was the definition of insanity."

The Brain glared, pink eyes meeting the steady dark blue ones of the punk kid his eldest girl had somehow fallen in love with. He was telling a story, thanks to much insistence on the child's part, to his grandson and didn't appreciate the father butting in.

"It was never the same thing over and over again. Every single plan to take over the world was different and, if you recall, one worked." He looked away from the adult to the smiling child and his heart warmed. "Now where was I?"

012) Memory (161)

His was perfect, exacting. He could read a book once and recall the page numbers of specific sentences, specific words. The minor typos one typically sees in the course of reading, he knew them all. He took pride in his memory and his family knew it, could always count on it. Perhaps that was why it was so hard to watch him lose it.

He forgot their names regularly, covering it up with the nicknames his mind seemed to cling to or by calling them nothing at all. He started to forget their faces as well, baffled when these grown mice referred to him as "daddy" when his children were small.

But as he forgot their ages, how old they were, and, at his worst, who they were at all, he knew one thing. He carried it always, a little sticky note that reminded him that he had children and he loved them. And he always remembered to tell them so.

013) Blood (159)

Now, Pinky didn't know a lot of things. He would happily admit to his stupidity if asked and had in the past. But he did know that when the red, coppery liquid was flowing, it was a very bad thing. He'd cut himself on a rosebush once, those pretty red flowers held hostage by very rude thorns. And Brain's eyes had gotten and wide and so scared and he'd spent a whole hour scolding Pinky for getting himself injured in such a way!

At least it had felt like a whole hour. It had really only been a few minutes. But it had beaten into his head that owies that made red liquid were bad! "Egad, Brain, what do I do?!"

"You do nothing, Pinky, but I appreciate the concern." The megalomaniac looked from the tiny nick on his finger to his cagemate and rolled his eyes, giving the taller mouse a small nuzzle to reassure his loving idiot.

014) Smile (105)

Oh, that didn't happen enough. Small ones did, but they were usually smug or just amused. They were almost never just happy. This was just happy. Pinky tried hard not to just tackle his husband in a flying hug and ruin things because this curve of the lips that was just plain happy was for Cici. Pinky didn't want to ruin it until the warm expression was turned on him. Then he pounced, pressing light, happy kisses to that warm happy smile and swooned when the soft chuckle broke free. Egad, a smile _and_ a laugh! Oh, Cici needed to solve world crisies more often!

015) Eyes (105)

Wars could be won with a gaze like that. Helen may have launched a thousand ships with her face, but Pinky could send a thousand ships to the brink with a bat of those lashes and a "pretty please?" They were so blue, those eyes, so deep and shimmery. And big. How Pinky managed to make those big eyes any rounder was entirely beyond Brain's comprehension, but manage it he did.

And fall for it Brain did. Every. Single. Time. He sighed, handing over his last piece of cheese. And those eyes lit with a delight that was as hard to resist as the pleading.

* * *

Next time:

Misfortune, Tears, Family, Eternity, Rain


	4. 16 Thru 20

Most of these make me sad...

Which is annoying XD I generally don't write things that make me sad, but it seems simpler to do so in short bursts like this

I'd also like to point out that these were all written in a very, very random order

* * *

016) Misfortune (124)

She haunted him, making a mockery of each and every well-laid plan. She stepped on him, sometimes in crowds of hasty feet. She flattened him, slammed him to walls, against the moon after one memorable explosion. She singed his fur, broke his tail, tarred and feathered him. She drained his spirit and made star-gazing more preferable than action.

But there was one thing in his life that she couldn't touch, couldn't drag away though she'd certainly tried. There was a blue-eyed imbecile who propped him up and made fool of Misfortune's attempts at ruining him. A gift of Fortune, the lanky mouse with his overbite and verbal tic was always there. And always would be there to make Misfortune's handiwork seem like child's play.

017) Tears (125)

It was like a physical pain when those lovely eyes began to water. It was even worse when the watering became weeping, the dampness flowing freely down his soft cheeks. But the absolute worst was when the sobs joined them, when all of his words were replaced with gasping sounds that seemed to shake his entire chest.

The last one happened so very rarely that it was always a surprise and the urge to comfort was immediate. It didn't matter if the sobbing cries came after he himself had been hurt, he just wanted to make the sobbing go far away.

He wrapped his arms around his partner, rocking soothingly and pressing kisses to the backs of his ears. "Don't cry, Brain. It'll be okay."

018) Family (170)

Once upon a time, Pinky and The Brain had been alone. Just two labmice trying to take over the world. Now? Now there were five little children looking at him expectantly. His oldest son was standing in the back of the room, terribly amused. And his oldest daughter was beside him with an encouraging smile. That his nerves showed to both Roman and Cici was an affront to his dignity.

He'd taken over the world. He could teach a class of five. Particularly since he was related to all of them. Two nephews, a niece, and his twins. Oh, his twins... "Bella, leave your brother alone."

"But his ears are so big! They want to be played with," his little girl attempted, lashes batting.

"No." Cyan leaned away from her, scowling. "Weave my eaws awone, Bewwa."

Needless to say, Brain's first attempt at being teacher to the mass of children in his family ended rather quickly and he needed to go and find his husband for, amazingly enough, some sanity.

019) Eternity (196)

They were supposed to be together forever, all the evers. Brain called it an eternity, "I will love you for an eternity, my dear." He'd said that once or twice. Pinky knew it was more than five because that's all he could count to consistently and he could remember more than five instances. He hadn't heard them in a long time, though, and sometimes it was hard to remember when blank eyes looked at him so much more than the eyes he was used to. Sharp and clever, full of "yes!" and love and annoyance...

But they were confused a lot lately, almost every day now that he was supposed to stay in bed so much. He slept a lot too, but after the dinner the nice nurse woke him up for, Brain would look at the sticky note he'd written so many months before and he would look at Pinky. Pinky didn't know what was in his eyes at those moments, but he wouldn't argue when Pinky pressed their noses together. "I love you," he would say, just like the note said. "Goodnight." And Pinky would be reassured that they would still have their eternity.

020) Rain (249)

Not very many things were able to stop Brain from taking over the world every night. There was always some sort of back-up plan to be implemented with every change in the weather. Or the megalomaniac would simply adjust his plans to fit the forecast.

But every now and again, the weather would coincide with Brain's mood and he just didn't want to adjust a plan. He didn't want to do anything but sit and stare out the windows at the darkened sky, watching the rain pelt the glass.

Pinky knew it was coming as soon as the clouds rolled in and his hubby's ears drooped down all sad and defeated. Oh, he hated when Brain lost his smile. So he ran onto the window sill and pushed it open, twirling happily as his fur was soaked, and started to sing. If Brain was going to look out the window all sad, Pinky would just have to give him something else to watch. He danced, too, his song fading into giggles because Brain was watching him in that special way that only husbands could.

"Pinky, stop that. You'll catch a cold for sure." The mouse rose, brushing himself off, and turned away. "If you want to get damp, you should do so in the bath." He threw a half-lidded look over his shoulder that made the cold rain feel like a sauna. "With me."

Smiling, Pinky closed the window against the unhappy rain and gleefully scampered after his husband.

* * *

Next time:

Abandoned, Dreams, Illusion, Wings, Death


	5. 21 Thru 25

Just want to be clear really quick XD

Some of these aren't necessarily part of my personal head-canon, but they suited the prompt and/or are just alternatives that I found intriguing

And only one of these doesn't make me sad in some form, so guh.

I hadn't realized how many sad ones I wrote!

* * *

021) Abandoned (135)

It wasn't fair to feel this way, especially not after all that he'd put Pinky through. His dear, sweet husband had been through a lifetime of bops and grabs and hurt feelings. And then he'd gone through being forgotten. Slowly forgotten, unrecognized, all their love lost in the abyss of his deteriorating mind. But then his son and nephew-in-law (if that was a thing, and Brain decided that it was) had reversed it, cured him of the disease that was taking so much more than his body from his family one day and one memory at a time.

He settled beside the rosebush, stroked the petals of the ballerina-named flower. And wished they hadn't cured it. He didn't want to remember what hadn't hurt at the time. And he didn't want to feel so alone.

022) Dreams (132)

He'd taken over the world in order to give it to his family, better than it had ever been. He'd put new laws in place, strengthened old ones. He'd given meaning to a crazy world that had previously only _been_ mean. His husband had gotten a chance to dance with a real Russian company, his oldest son was a traveling ventriloquist, his oldest daughter was going to inherit from him one day, his baby girl had the simple needs she craved, and his baby boy...

His baby boy wanted something The Brain couldn't give. He wanted to _earn_ and triumph alone. So he gazed at the defiant eyes and swallowed hard. He'd taken over the world to give it to his family, and it was time. "When would you like to leave?"

023) Illusion (183)

"I love you, Pinky. I love you." Brain grasped at his fur, eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. I promise you I didn't mean a word! I would never- That is, I couldn't possibly- Oh, Pinky, please forgive me. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Brain." The taller mouse giggled softly, leaning down to rub their noses together. "I know you didn't mean it! Poit. And do you really love me?" His blue eyes shone with delight. "Really?"

He swallowed. "Yes, Pinky. Really."

And he was swept up, his delightful companion spinning him in happy circles until their lips drew together and Brain woke alone. The megalomaniacal mouse looked around rapidly, sitting up and pressing a hand to his head. He opened his mouth to call for his cagemate, falling silent before the first syllable could be uttered.

Tears filled his eyes and he dropped his head back onto the pillow, letting his sobs fill the air. It was only an illusion, a dream. Pinky could never forgive his harsh words, his callous tongue. Even genetically altered mice couldn't speak when they weren't breathing.

024) Wings (197)

It started on the day he found the wings in the basement. Brain's costume thingies were never in the basement. Only machiney thingies were in the basement. So the feathered things were a surprise... and familiar. It took quite a lot of staring and sniffing at the wings for him to remember why they were so familiar. When an angel had kept him from leaping off a bridge when his husband said he didn't want him around anymore, he'd had wings just like this. And, come to think of it, he'd had that beard and that robe too.

Pinky blinked and pondered this until his head ached. By the time he'd come to a realization, that night's plan had failed and they were trudging home. Pinky swept him up, twirling until Brain dizzily bopped him. But the taller mouse only laughed and peppered kisses over his face. "Thank you for being my guardian angel, Brain! You're the bestest one ever!"

He didn't see the blush because he immediately buried his nose into Brain's neck, but he felt the arms tightening around him and the loving kisses pressed along the base of his ear. "You're welcome, my dear."

025) Death (280)

"Pinky?" He rubbed his nose gently to his lover's, smiling slightly when he felt the little answering nudge. Even in sleep, his companion was the most affectionate being in the world. Their world. They'd spent the past few years shaping it into theirs, ruling together. But things had to come to an end sometime, and the mouse was content enough in his legacy that leaving was acceptable.

So he rubbed again, whispered again, and heard a soft sigh. "Brain?"

"Yes, my dear, it's me. No, shh, eyes closed." However much he loved those beautiful blue orbs, he didn't want them to open. "I have to go," he whispered.

Pinky's nose scrunched, confusion evident in every line of that lovely aged face. "Wuh- But where, Brain? It's still nighty-night time."

"I know." And how he hated going like this, but all things had a time. He'd reached his. He brushed his fingers over the back of Pinky's hand. "But I have to."

"I wanna go with you."

He felt his heart ache. "But-"

"Please, Brain? Please, please?" His poor husband seemed to crumble before him, tears leaking behind his closed eyelids, and Brain wondered if perhaps Pinky knew. "Please, Brain, take me with you. We're supposed to be together for all the evers," he whimpered.

All the evers. Oh, Pinky... Brain leaned forward, brushing his lips against that aged brow, and slowly drew back. He held out a hand and gave in. He didn't really want to go alone anyway. "Come, Pinky."

A much younger hand reached out from within, latching tightly onto Brain's, and those blue eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his features. And they went together.

* * *

Next time:

Childhood, Chase, Secret, Tower, Storm


	6. 26 Thru 30

Just want to let you know that these ones are decidedly less sad than the last group XD

* * *

026) Childhood (121)

He'd spent a very brief time of his childhood running free in the fields. And then he'd spent the rest of it playing games with a hamster named Snowball. Both of those things had ended abruptly, giving Brain no time to prepare. He hadn't been able to hold onto his childhood for any real length of time and he hadn't been ready to have it so forcibly removed.

So when he made a very lame pun that Pinky actually understood, he enjoyed being able to laugh together. He enjoyed feeling a piece of that childhood return. Even more, he enjoyed being able to share those momentary pieces with the creature he was going to spend the remainder of his life with.

027) Chase (137)

Brain didn't understand "Chase Me." Or at least he hadn't the first time Pinky's parents had come around, but that could simply be due to the fact that he'd never seen them catch one another. When he did discover what they did when the chased partner was caught, he turned red to the tips of his ears because he certainly hadn't meant to walk in on _that_ and hastily beat a retreat.

Later, with the mysteriously British mice gone and Pinky coloring with a crayon, the megalomaniac sidled his way up to the taller mouse's side. While they'd already engaged in those particular activities, he'd never once caught Pinky in that silly game. And he wondered if Pinky knew the point of it.

So he snatched the crayon and ran and, oh, did Pinky know the point.

028) Secret (220)

It wasn't the fact that she'd kept a secret from him that surprised him. She was a daughter, a grown one at that. They always kept secrets from their fathers. But this sort of secret was a blow, both to the heart and to his ego. Because he knew, it was impossible to avoid knowing, that his baby snow mouse was grown and beautiful; what burned his ego was the fact that he'd been unable to tell that this was what had caused her excessive happiness.

What burned his heart was that she'd lost hers and had it broken. He knew what a broken heart felt like, or imagined he did. He'd had his bruised a bit by two women in the past and it had shattered the few times he doubted Pinky's love for him. Now it ached because his baby, his beautiful baby, had tears in her eyes and there was nothing he could do to assuage them. None of his logic could help and he would never understand why his husband had begged him to come and talk to her, to make her feel better.

At a loss, he finally just drew her in for a tight hug. "If you like, I'll have the punk arrested." The watery laugh was a relief, but the hug didn't lessen.

029) Tower (165)

Pinky was awfully glad he didn't have to have long, golden locks. Growing locks out of your head sounded painful anyway, and the people in the story always seemed so confused. "Let down your hair!" they'd say and she'd lower golden locks. It was very strange.

But it ended happy! The pretty princess was saved from the evil tower and she got to ride off into the sunset with her prince! That also didn't make a whole lot of sense. Why would anybody want to ride into a sunset? Brain told him that the sun was an awfully hot place to live. Hotter than Miami!

Oh, right, Brain! The mouse peered out of a window, but his tail couldn't wag because it was tied up good and tight to a very big boulder. He tried anyway because watching Brain climbing up to rescue him was just the sweetest thing in the whole entire world! Egad, they were going to get a happily ever after! Yippee!

030) Storm (130)

He'd put away the childish fear ages ago. He and Pinky had both been out in storms before, even getting struck by lightning more times than the megalomaniac was comfortable admitting. So he knew he wasn't frightened of the unpredictable flashes of light, the enraged booms of thunder that always followed.

It was therefore baffling as to why he jumped at every flash, shivered at every boom, and lost all concentration on their plans for that evening. It was senseless to be afraid of something so mundane, but telling himself that didn't diminish the fear.

It wasn't until tea was set beside him, warm arms wrapped around him, and a small nuzzle was bestowed to his ear that The Brain found himself able to relax, the storm no longer worrying.

* * *

Next time:

Magic, Sacrifice, Melody, Obsession, Soul


	7. 31 Thru 35

The first one XD

Brain clearly believes in magic; he's wielded a wand before

But I just liked it. It's what fit the prompt for me

* * *

031) Magic (108)

Brain was too level-headed to believe in things like magic. Certain things, however, occasionally caused him to doubt his own conviction. Because surely there could be no better explanation to the way a look made his stomach fill with butterflies, the way a soft touch sent his heart hammering, the way a kiss made his mind disappear.

It was all too easy to imagine Pinky with a wizard hat and a magic wand, whispering spells in the night that would tie Brain to him. Why else would he stay with someone so foolhardy?

But the megalomaniac didn't believe in magic. The only other answer, then, was love. Drat.

032) Sacrifice (222)

The world was his! He knew it! He could feel it in every fiber of his being, confirm it with every turn of a small wheel that was continually filling a chamber with water. Eyes gleaming with triumph, Brain threw a hand high into the air and clicked a button on his walkie-talkie. "Pinky, we've done it! Just two more turns and the world is ours!"

"Okay, Brain," came the answer a few moments later, and Brain's triumph faded at the little splashes he heard in the background. "It'll be a few minutes. Zort." More splashes, panting. "The wheely thingy's really far down and I have to hold my breath a long time to get there."

Brain practically dove for the set of blueprints he'd found (read: stolen), scanning them and the space in which Pinky was located. Two more turns of the wheel would fill that chamber and he needed it to remain full for at least twenty minutes. Even Pinky and his dumb luck couldn't sustain twenty minutes deprived of oxygen.

So the world could be his for a small sacrifice...?

Heart thumping, Brain hit the button on his walkie-talkie harder than he needed to and abandoned the blueprints while he ran down a long corridor that would lead him to his friend. "Don't you dare turn that wheel, Pinky!"

033) Melody (148)

Brain loved to sing. A failed casino plot wherein he'd inadvertently ended up with a recording contract and lost the lab in the process hadn't dampened that love. He just kept it to himself, singing quietly while he worked on his plans. Though every now and then when he thought Pinky was far enough away, he'd let himself get lost in a tune, that big band sound in his head inescapable. Then he'd take a small break from his plans and sing into his pencil, fingers snapping, hips swishing.

Those were Pinky's favorite moments. He just loved watching his chubby hubby sing. It made him awfully happy, and Brain wasn't awfully happy often enough. Some part of Pinky knew to stay away during those songs, letting them be his husband's private little moments, but that didn't stop him from enjoying... or asking for his very own concert later.

034) Obsession (206)

It was necessary. It was the ultimate goal. It was the _only_ goal. He needed nothing, wanted nothing but this. The world. The entire globe and all of its inhabitants bowing to him, The Brain. Worshipping him as their leader, paying for their slights against him. So many months of being stepped on, kicked, broken. He looked back at his tail, kinked by human roughness. They would pay for the brokenness. They would pay; they would all pay!

But the revenge made him sick, made the plans and his mind sluggish and wrong. They strained his relationship with his cagemate. He _hurt_ his cagemate. Oh, yes, he'd bopped the imbecile several times by that point. But those were different. Bops were like a game for the fool, often giggling afterwards and always hopping right back up to continue on his simple path.

But looking at the friend who'd only been trying to help lying far below him after a strike had sent him off the counter, Brain began to feel even sicker. He was hurting the ones he tolerated, which wasn't at all why he wanted the world. But revenge wasn't working...

He'd just have to find something that would, he decided, and the obsession continued.

035) Soul (192)

He'd sold his soul for the world once. Back around the time he and Pinky had first begin their quest to conquer the humans and their planet, it had been sold to a devilish cat. And so their lives had spun, the two of them lording over all that was for several years before old age took them. And then a loophole in the contract returned them their souls and took their memories.

Yet there were glimpses of this stolen life Brain could sometimes feel, flickers of deja vu as he created a new law and suddenly knew a change in it would be needed for maximum effectiveness. As if he'd passed it once already to disastrous results. They were odd, these flickers that danced in his mind, just out of reach.

But as he held his husband close on a small bench, watching their grandchildren play in the garden, a flicker of loneliness felt so keenly in that previous existence surfaced. At once, The Brain was grateful for the loophole, and grateful that he'd taken the route he'd ended up taking. This life had family, something the previous had sorely lacked.

* * *

Next time:

Desire, Burning, Blame, Protect, Destruction


	8. 36 Thru 40

I'm a little late today mostly because I just finished 40 XD

It was my last one to write, lol

* * *

036) Desire (296)

He usually felt it for one thing and one thing only. His obsession, his livelihood. His nightly goal. It fueled him, drove him into action. But his desires had shifted tonight and the masked crusader was the subject of them. Or, rather, the mouse beneath the mask was the object he craved. Tonight the plans and ploys would be set aside because there was a fire in his belly and it was all his fault.

But he was being ignored. The gumdrop people of Id or something equally ridiculous was under attack by giant dust motes, and Pinky wasn't paying attention.

"Not now, citizen! The gumdrop people need me!" And he would sproing away, leaving the smaller mouse pining.

He finally latched onto his snout and drew him down. "I require Pinky," he urged and the big blue eyes got big and round.

"But citizen!" he whined, which was a rare occurrence from Super Mouse. But Brain didn't want Super Mouse, he wanted Pinky. He snapped it and Super Mouse sighed. "Okay, citizen. One more minute! _Narf_!" He sproinged away again, leaving Brain to fidget in place. He was hot and needy and every single movement of that lithe body was too far away to be properly enjoyed.

But enough was enough. Instincts were winning out over logic since logic wasn't getting him what he wanted, not when it was contending with the always illogical superhero persona. He'd make Pinky shed the disguise and sproing to _him_ and give him what he needed.

He sang. High and needy, as if they were already in the throes of passion rather than at the cusp of it. And when it was Pinky on him under a minute later, he was still singing, but the songs had turned pleasured.

037) Burning (247)

He first heard about it from a phone call. The press line had rung, something he tried not to miss when his husband and eldest girl were abroad. Most often the calls were clarifications, something Cici or Pinky said while atop a podium that didn't quite make sense. Though, to be fair, the things that didn't make sense normally came out of his husband's mouth.

While he pondered just what had been said that required clarification - he'd seen no fault in his little girl's latest speech - he lifted the receiver and also pondered, not for the first time, if perhaps he should hire a secretary. "This is the emperor," he greeted, pride welling in his chest as it did every time he was able to say those words.

But then it shattered, his eyes rounding, as the sympathetic voice on the other end asked him how he was coping with his loss. The loss of his daughter and his husband. Plane tampering? Plane tampering?!

He spun, leaping on his remote. A television he only bothered with when his family was giving speeches flicked on and he could only stare, clutching at his chest. Pieces of a plane, a plane his baby and his lover were supposed to be on, was floating in the water.

The reporter's voice in his ear was a buzz, the voices on the screen drowned out by the same. The plane had exploded in air. And now the wreckage was burning.

038) Blame (123)

It was easy to pass the blame onto his simple-minded counterpart. Night after night they failed in taking over the world. Why? Because of that idiot. He was constantly ruining everything. Misunderstanding orders, not paying attention, dancing when he should've been working, crying when he should've been helping, keeping a tight grasp of his moral compass when he should've been supportive! It was all Pinky's fault, always.

Except Brain gave in. He explained again and again, he garnered his attention with rude words, he let him dance, he soothed his tears, he gave in to that moral compass and went where it pointed. It was easy to put the blame on the action, harder to shift it to the reaction where it belonged.

039) Protect (165)

Every now and then, the scientists would get it in their heads that the two ever-escaping mice needed to be separated. Normally, Brain would allow this. It never mattered, really, and it tended to give him a bit of time to himself to concentrate on that night's plan. Besides, going to get Pinky was never an issue. He was, after all, an ever-escaping mouse.

But something about that day was just... different. Something about the way the scientists were looking at Pinky that day caused his fur to bristle. He wrapped his arms around his partner and held tightly, covering his lanky frame as well as he could with his smaller one. The door swung open and someone reached in, expecting the removal to be as simple as it normally was.

He drew back a bloody finger and Brain decided that he needed to brush his teeth as soon as possible. Pinky just smiled and thought the little growlies Brain was giving off were adorable.

040) Destruction (139)

The lab was in shambles. Brain gazed about, clutching his cagemate's hand as they surveyed the damage. It was as though a tornado had come through, tearing through the entire place. Papers were scattered haphazardly, pieces of plans covering the floor and the countertop like snowflakes that made his heart ache.

How had this happened? They'd only been gone a few hours, on yet another plan to take over the world. When it had inevitably gone awry, they had come home... to this. The two mice wandered into their cage, hands linked, and the taller one let out a gasp, pointing to something on the floor. The smaller of the two scurried to it, picking up two halves of a little globe and blinking rapidly to rid himself of a sudden dampness of his eyes.

His little world. Destroyed.

* * *

Next time:

Mine, Annoyance, Red, Mirror, Challenge


	9. 41 Thru 45

Mature things mentioned/alluded to

But I still think it's T-rated, so rating's not changing

* * *

041) Mine (188)

Brain had read somewhere that all children went through a "mine" phase, wherein they claimed all objects within reach to be theirs. They owned those things and would cry when told otherwise. Only a poor parent allowed their child to continue on such a selfish path.

Brain hadn't been with his parents during his "mine" phase, hadn't had any parents at all to speak of. So he saw nothing wrong with staking his claim and getting angry when something threatened his ownership. It didn't even matter that it had been a quarter. It had a face and Pinky had cooed at it.

As subtly as he could, he'd kicked the quarter into a drawer and was now reminding Pinky who he belonged to with fast, desperate motions of his hips. The sounds his lover made, the way his hands clutched at his back, carting through his fur, the feel of those legs wrapped around his waist - they were almost enough. It wasn't until he heard the instinctive, submissive squeaks - _Yours, yours, all yours_ - that the possessive megalomaniac let them both tumble over the edge. "Mine."

042) Annoyance (102)

She was annoying, his sister. That was really all there was to it. She didn't stay often, though she was certainly staying more and more since they'd taken on the little girl. It was a tad helpful, however, having someone so willing to babysit. It made it possible for him and Pinky to resume their nightly escapades, the pair of them finally able to take their plans outside the lab.

So, while annoying, he supposed his sister did have some merit. And it was hard to entirely detest someone who got teary-eyed upon receiving a slightly crushed flower as a birthday present.

043) Red (185)

He and Pinky had located the room with relative ease, Snowball's taunting enough of a draw for the brilliant world ruler to know where to go. But it was the sight of his babies, his twins, trapped in a cage that had him seeing red. So it was rage, pure unadulterated rage that led to the pounce. No words of warning exchanged, no witty exchanges, just anger. Even when he was kicked off, the mouse went back for more, fists clenched and body vibrating with a protective, instinctive emotion that just wanted him to hurt and maim, to make sure that this hamster never got the chance to take his children again.

But when a well-aimed strike to his chin had his head snapping back, his vision was assaulted by two sets of wide, frightened blue eyes. And one set of wide, shocked pink ones. Those three gazes had the red haze clearing, sense prevailing once more.

Ears falling, the megalomaniac rose, dragging the hamster up and holding his wrists forcibly behind his back. He cleared his throat and gave his family a small nod.

044) Mirror (190)

"Yes!" he heard and, stunned by the exclamation, he looked over at his little boy and watched him scribble something in a little notebook Brain had fashioned. His baby had wanted so badly to have his very own notebook and even the little ones the megalomaniac used were far too large for a two month old.

He wandered over to the normally grumpy child, gazed at the page and blinked. It was a plan. A childish creation, of course, bent on how to get to the cookie jar in the kitchen rather than how to take over the world. But it was a plan nonetheless and, minus a few little issues in the math, it was possible.

The world leader looked into his son's eyes, the mirror-image of his own, and his lips curved just a bit at the all-too familiar gleam in them. Success was a delight to behold and, since he wouldn't mind knowing how to get around Carl to retrieve the cookies, the boy wasn't even scolded for his deviousness. He received a kiss that made him squirm in embarrassment and a pat that made him preen.

045) Challenge (294)

He didn't normally do things like this on purpose, make Pinky concentrate and learn something. He knew what happened when his poor husband had to think too hard and, really, he'd been putting this off as long as possible. But when it became clear that the cochlear implant he and his nephew-in-law had been working so hard on simply wasn't going to work for his littlest granddaughter, The Brain knew it was time.

He took his husband into his office, barring anyone entrance, and kissed him into compliance. There was giggling and squirming, but there was compliance. And they worked hard. He lost his temper once, but Pinky had teared up and apologized. He was doing his very best for little Ballerina Rose; it was just so hard.

Soothing his husband soothed his own temper and they went back to work until Pinky could sign the two most important things with consistency. And smiling confidence. They were two very simple things to sign, really, but he'd been getting them mixed up and twisted around and somehow forgot how to use his hands entirely at one point.

But now he was able to rush over to his daughter when she was holding the newest baby and hold up his hand, his tail wagging excitedly. "I love you!" he chirped and was absolutely certain that she knew just what he'd said because she smiled.

And then, later, when she was tucked in for the night, he remembered the next one, bringing one hand down from his chin to hover above his other hand. "Goodnight!"

Both earned him smiles from the baby, and both earned loving kisses from his husband. So both were remembered far easier than the signs that would follow as the baby grew older.

* * *

Next time:

Partner, Friendship, Drowning, Wait, Pride


	10. 46 Thru 50

I'm watching SNL while posting this, so I have nothing to say, lol

Except why does Joseph Gordon-Levitt have boobs? Who thought that was a good idea? XD

* * *

046) Partner (126)

Super Mouse had always worked alone. He'd fought crime and taken down bad guys, and now he was protecting the twins! Because, egad, they seemed to get into a lot of trouble. And then as Pinky later, he would secretly preen and giggle shyly when baby Bella told them all about how the brave Super Mouse had saved her and Cy-Cy's life!

And then, suddenly, Bella was no longer around when the day needed saving. And Mini-Mouseketeer took her place; in her bright yellow mask and cape she soared through the air and ran like the wind! And she followed Super Mouse around, assisting him whenever necessary. And when she asked to be his sidekick, Super Mouse smiled and saluted her, accepting her with delighted ease.

047) Friendship (150)

At first he didn't trust in it. He couldn't. He'd been burned once before, trusting the wrong someone with all of his time and energy, with all his hopes and fears. So when the lanky, buck-toothed mouse replaced the hamster who'd become really mean really fast, he didn't trust him. He didn't trust in the smiles or the hugs. He didn't trust in the warmth that started sleeping beside him at night because it was too cold to sleep alone.

So he snapped at him, bopped him, said cruel things and tried to make him leave. His ears would fall, his blue eyes would grow wide, he would wring his tail. But he'd always just say he was sorry and ask if Brain would still please be his friend.

"Please be my friend still."

And he couldn't say no. He could never say no. And, eventually, he started to trust.

048) Drowning (100)

It was too much. It surrounded him, encompassed him. His chest seemed to swell. Every breath was hard won. It was just so much, and it was inescapable. Each time he thought he'd be able to come up for air, he was simply dragged right back down. He couldn't get away, couldn't get his bearings to even try, really. There was just so much around him, so much within him.

But finally he managed to get control over those overwhelming emotions and meet that shining blue gaze. He swallowed hard. "Pinky, I... Well... What do you mean you love me?"

049) Wait (151)

It was always angry words. When the failures multiplied beyond Brain's tolerance levels and his best friend's uselessness at an all time high, they just spewed. They were hateful things, loud and untrue. And if one was even a smidgen true, it was amplified and highlighted with much more ugliness than it deserved. And normally he would be the one to storm off, leaving behind a tearful blue-eyed mouse or one that was just as upset, if not angry. It began to happen so often that the blue-eyed mouse was starting to wonder if maybe his friend would go off and leave forever, find a new sidekick, find a new friend. Find someone else to love.

So the next time it happened, he didn't stay quiet and he didn't try to hurl equally hurtful words back. "Wait," he whimpered, wringing his tail. "Please wait, Brain." Both were surprised when he listened.

050) Pride (258)

He wouldn't deny his pride. He knew it was there, he was proud to be proud. With pride came its own special inner strength that helped fuel a driving need to keep that pride, to earn it. Without pride he wouldn't have the world.

But perhaps without it, dealing with the one thorn in his castle would be simpler. He hated arguing with him over and over again, unintentionally putting his baby snow mouse in the middle. But she'd chosen this prideful punk for a husband, for the father of her children. And he would just have to deal with it. They both would.

"I'm telling you as an experienced father that things change when their eyes open. He isn't going to eat the same, particularly with his lactose intolerance. He isn't going to trust everything you put up to his mouth."

"He did yesterday," the yellow mouse ground out, teeth gritted. As if he needed parenting advice from an overbearing _emperor_.

"Well, he isn't going to today. His eyes have opened and everything's different." He took the bottle from him, squirted a little on his thumb, and let Jack sniff it until he was reaching grabby baby hands out for more. Only then did the fussy boy take the bottle. Brain smirked at him, earning a glare in the process.

Pride was a helpful thing when one was pitted against an equally prideful creature. And perhaps they would both have to deal with it, but Brain was content for the moment to be one up on him.

* * *

Next time:

Royalty, Puzzle, Cold, Hope, Lost


	11. 51 Thru 55

Two of these five are inspired from episodes, so yay!

See if you can tell which ones ;p

* * *

051) Royalty (137)

This had always been his goal. He had always wanted the castle for the symbol it held. Power and prestige, indestructibility. And, privately, for the protection they offered. No one could cause him harm in the safety of a castle.

Now? Now no one could harm his family. They were all safe. His husband, his children, his sister and her husband, their children. They were safe in their symbol.

He hadn't quite counted on the one aspect the press seemed to latch onto immediately, referring to them as the royal family. It wasn't quite kings and queens, duchesses and dukes. But there wasn't a better term, not even in The Brain's brilliant mind. His family had gone from nothing, to being royales. And that helped shaped their castle just as much as his husband's ridiculous inclusions did.

052) Puzzle (129)

Oh, it was the best gift ever! It was so, so much fun! It was shiny and blue and it bounced so high! But every time he played with it, he felt a little stupid. He just couldn't figure it out. Oh, leave it to Brain to give him a smarty-mouse toy!

Pinky paced in front of it, chewed on it a little, swatted it against the wall with his tail, and just pondered and pondered until his head hurt. He threw it in his toy box, pouting, and gave Brain lots of kisses and snuggles until the blue puzzle was forgotten.

He took it out the next day, smiling and hugging it happily. "I didn't know you were a ball! That must be what the puzzle was! _Narf!_"

053) Cold (131)

Something was wrong here. He had always assumed that he would enjoy taking over the world, that it would give him exactly what he'd always wanted and then some. And he did have what he wanted! A statue of himself, a great conqueror, was just outside. The castle was exactly what he would have wanted down to the last detail. He'd even had Snowball brought to him, to entertain him by humiliating himself in a jester's hat and boots.

But there was nothing but... wrong. It was all wrong. It was... it was cold. Because there were no blue eyes, no excited giggles, no egads, narfs, poits... There was no Pinky, so ruling the world held no warmth.

So he took off his crown and went to Hades to find him.

054) Hope (179)

He called at the oddest times of the day, but at least he called. Every day, just as he'd promised. It had been Brain's one stipulation when Cyan had informed him that he would be leaving, taking a trip all by himself. To find his purpose, he'd explained after some prodding. To find a reason for being in this big world.

It was silly to worry, to find himself distracted from his work and gazing at the phone until that all-important phone call was received for the day. And when the call didn't come until late, the emperor would stay up with his husband.

The day a phone call didn't come, Brain spent the next one in front of the gates with his laptop. He was attempting to work, but his gaze was often on the entrance and his heart burned with hope that the son he'd already asked be searched for was alright. He'd never suspected for a moment that his son would be in a petshop, too busy falling in love to remember to dial a phone.

055) Lost (117)

Mazes were terrifying. Oh, not when he had Brain with him and not when his nose could still pick up the delicious scent of moldy cheese. But when his senses failed him and he was all alone, he just wanted to curl up and hide in a dead end until the scientists would take him out and take him back to his best friend.

But this time, Brain managed to find him before the scientists. He scolded him briefly for getting himself lost, but Pinky's fear was simply too rare for the megalomaniac to be angry for long. With a heavy sigh, he took the lanky mouse's hand and led him to the end of the maze.

* * *

Next time:

Moon, Silence, Loyalty, Holiday, Stars


	12. 56 Thru 60

More mature mentions, baby Cici, two references to larger fics that skimmingsurfaces and I have written together, aaaaaand some fluff :D

I'm fond of this mix

* * *

056) Moon (126)

Pinky didn't know how to explain it, nor did Brain. But when they came together, it didn't matter. Their fingers would lace, eyes would meet, lips would touch. Their bodies would brush, each one sensitized to the feel of the other as the need grew, had been growing since the sun had lowered and the stars had flooded the sky.

Pale beams of light flitted through the window, each of them falling into the other's shining eyes. There was something mystical about the shadows that danced around them, the way their fur glistened. It was as though they'd been transported to a different world, one with only the two of them.

They loved, lost in the moment and in each other, the moon their only witness.

057) Silence (238)

He wished for quiet constantly. He was working! They had a world to take over and raising a child was clearly not conducive to that. Not when she was crying. Pinky's adeptness at getting to the reasons behind the tears and wails was handy, but not when she spent an entire day having reasons as she was on that particular one. He'd made more miscalculations than he cared to count, his plans not gelling in the slightest with all this noise, noise, noise!

And then it was silent for longer than a few seconds, his breath of relief catching in his throat as the silence continued for a minute. The plans still weren't gelling, his pencil not moving as he waited for the sounds to start again.

When there was nothing, he panicked, throwing his pencil aside and darting into the cage he shared with the fellow caretaker of their baby. The slim, long body of his cagemate was curled up, tucked around a baby that seemed to be sleeping peacefully. A tiny fist was resting on Pinky's cheek, their noses just touching.

But the fear that had coiled in him wasn't dissipating, however illogical, so the megalomaniacal mouse fetched his tiny stethoscope from the space he considered to be his closet, and carried it over. He gently laid it over the baby's heart and let the strong beat flood his ears, the silence drowned out once again.

058) Loyalty (147)

The megalomaniac, while secretly insecure and uncertain when it came to certain aspects his relationship with his husband, was absolutely certain of one thing: Pinky would never, ever betray him. His darling lover had been loyal entirely since the two of them had met. He was as honest as he was trusting. There was absolutely no way that his sweet, loyal Pinky would ever indulge in a one-night stand. He wasn't even aware of what the phrase meant.

The accuser, this... Nibbles fellow, was dismissed without preamble and escorted from the premises by two of the guards. When he was gone, Brain scoffed and headed back to his office. As if he would ever be fooled into believing that his husband would cheat on him.

Particularly since, on the night in question, Brain had been on the phone with Pinky, soothing him after one of his nightmares.

059) Holiday (273)

They were Pinky's favorite days of the year. Every single one was treated with excitement and a verve uniquely his own. The Easter Bunny was given carrots, Santa his cookies. On Valentine's Day their cage was a virtual explosion of paper hearts and on Earth Day, Pinky would whimper at Brain until they planted a flower outside. On Halloween there would be costumes and enough candy to make Pinky's little red wagon almost too heavy to drag about!

But it was birthdays that mattered most. It was birthdays that were the most celebrated because you couldn't be there if you didn't have a birthday and without being there, you couldn't be there! Or something like that. Poit. It was shattering, then, when Cici forgot it was his. And even more shattering when his husband forgot. And forgot the next day... and the day after that... It made him wonder, just a little bit because he didn't like the achy-breaky feeling in his heart, that maybe they weren't happy that he was there. Maybe they didn't want to celebrate him being there at all.

Maybe he just needed to go far, far away.

But then Cici gave him a present and a kiss and said sorry a million times (or what felt like a million; he wasn't a very good counter). It made everything all better! Almost. He loved his baby snow mouse, but it wasn't until later when he had his husband pressed up against him and wishing him a happy birthday while stars exploded behind his eyes that absolutely everything was all better. They were happy he was there! Best birthday ever!

060) Stars (154)

Sometimes he would sit on the window sill and gaze out into the night. Sometimes it was before a plan, when the blueprints and the plans weren't working the way they were supposed to. Sometimes it was after a plan, when the blueprints and the plans had to be discarded. On this particular night, it was after. And failure left such a bitter taste in his mouth.

He felt a warm body settle beside him, long arms wrap around him. "Don't worry, Brain. You'll find the feck."

The megalomaniac looked down, a bitter response ready on his tongue, but it faded almost immediately. While the stars in the sky had offered few answers and little comfort, the stars shimmering in those big blue eyes held answers to questions he hadn't even realized had been asked. Brain pressed their noses together, Pinky's tail wagged behind him, and their lips met, chasing the bitter taste away.

* * *

Next time:

Peace, Hatred, Duplicity, Lullaby, Books


	13. 61 Thru 65

You're getting two today because I'm feeling generous

And because I have nothing better to do :XD:

And because I really like these five and wanted to share them sooner rather than later :heart:

* * *

061) Peace (126)

It was the moment after everything settled, the moment after all of the motion ceased and all of the squeaky love songs faded. It was when so much warmth surrounded him, filling him to the core. The moment his heart opened and filled and was as sated as his body. It was the moment where he could look into those shining blue eyes and smile, purring to inform his dear lover of his content with a freeness he rarely enjoyed.

It was the moment where he could lift his hands, cart his fingers gently through that soft fur, and say words that normally caused so much trouble. "I love you," he murmured and when those eyes lit and lips descended upon his, he was at peace.

062) Hatred (272)

He didn't know why. He didn't understand why. There was no reason to lash out against something so harmless, so precious. Something he loved more than words could ever express. This was the reason he had family. Mixing their DNA by accident, splicing his sister's genes by accident, stumbling across a baby in the snow, requesting another baby... Marrying him.

He was sweet, oafish, delightful, irritating, and just so very loving. So why did the urge to cause pain rise in him as it did? Why did angry words flow so much easier in him than words of love? The love was so much bigger than the hate, brighter and all-encompassing. But then the breaking point would be reached and the hatred would spew and fill those beautiful eyes with tears and he didn't know why. He didn't know why, the mouse who prided himself on knowing so much.

He knelt down, cupping his son's tiny face in his hands and gazed into eyes so much like his own. "I wish I could tell you that you'll understand when you're older. I wish I could give you a simple response that would make the problem go away. Perhaps it's jealousy. Perhaps it's simply because we can. I don't know, Cyan, and I dearly wish I did. All we can do is try to remember how much he loves us and how much we love him. And perhaps with practice and a bit of self-awareness, you'll be able to stop what I'm unable to. Perhaps you have just enough of him in you." Perhaps. Because nothing so loving ever deserved to feel hated.

063) Duplicity (335)

The Brain was at a loss on how to explain this. He'd known his littlest girl had befriended the gray and white mouse, the son of Billie, during his stay there. But when the boy had come to his office and admitted that he was only there to discredit him as a family man and world ruler on order from his mother?

Well, the megalomaniac had been given no other choice but to have him removed and banned from the castle grounds entirely. It was logical, entirely so. He'd worked extremely hard to take over the world, too hard to allow the son of a jealous woman to ruin everything. He had his family to protect. But all the careful reasonings were difficult to come up with when his eternally happy princess had tears filling those big blue eyes.

She was so little, the only one of four to not grow taller than him. The claims of "he loves me, daddy!" just seemed ludicrous. She was too young to know what love was, particularly not when the profession was for a liar, a trickster. The quiet, shy reader was truly a deceitful vagabond and it was better that The Brain remove him.

But calling him a liar to his daughter earned a sob that broke his heart. "He wasn't lying about loving me!" she wailed, hugging herself tightly. "I know he wasn't, daddy! Because I love him too! Best. He's going to be the best hubby in the whole wide world for me. You didn't have to make him go!"

Any attempts at defending his actions against the duplicitous mouse only leading to more of the same claims until she fled, presumably to her mother to seek comfort. In actuality, to go after him. Because as much as she loved her family, a husband was important. A husband was the other half, the thing that made everything sparkle.

Bella loved sparkle. She loved Terry-berry. And she'd show daddy. He loved her; he did.

He did.

064) Lullaby (280)

Pinky always sang to her. Every night before bedtime, there would be a lullaby and several happy kisses. Brain always scowled, tapping his foot. Cici's bedtime was typically just as it was time to initiate a plan, yet his friend always went to such ridiculous measures for the baby that was only theirs by accident.

So when he'd sent Pinky off to the store for materials, he'd been determined to put the baby to bed with quick efficiency. Even though she smiled and reached for him the moment Pinky left as if she didn't mind trading one ever-loving parent for one reluctant one. Not that they were her parents, he quickly reminded himself. They were her... guardians. It was a far safer word.

He settled her in the walnut shell, he tucked her in with a frown and no kisses. And no lullaby. Absolutely not. He'd had enough of singing thanks to the Brainatra fiasco several months before. So there would be no melodies from him under any circumstances.

Until one happened. He didn't know how. He just knew that he'd been stepping away, stepping towards the exit of the cage so he could get to work, and those bright pink eyes had lured him down. Noses touching gently because she was too small for anything less than gentle, he sang to her. He sang until those bright eyes slipped shut, the tiny chest rising and falling smoothly with each breath, and the teeny-tiny fist she'd curled into the fur of one of his jowls lessened its grip.

And though the baby didn't know it, she got a small kiss to her brow before the red-faced megalomaniac vacated the cage.

065) Books (144)

When the castle was being built, Brain had finally gotten fed up with all of his husband's inane ideas for it. A room made of gummy bears? A pool filled with jello? Donut chandeliers? It had to stop. No more. Actually, nothing at all. Or almost nothing. The castle was Pinky's too. He didn't want to completely annihilate his lover's involvement. Without him, Brain never would've managed to take over the world. So Pinky was given one room. One room to do exactly as he pleased.

But when that room ended up being a library, Brain was stunned. "Well, I said that I wanted us to have matching libraries! Remember, Brain? Poit. But if I can only pick one room, I picked this one! So you can have all your pretty big wordy-word books!"

Construction on the gummy bear room started within the hour.

* * *

Next time:

Chains, Mask, Poison, Key, Web


	14. 66 Thru 70

"Chains" was born of a desire to try some personification~

It was also the second-to-last one to be written

* * *

066) Chains (143)

I'd been bruised too many times. Each time he thought I was safe enough to be offered, I would be stepped on, tossed aside, or ignored. And each time that happened, he would add a little chain to the box he kept me in. And he started attaching locks to the chains, one at a time. It was lonely, but I was safe in my box, locked up and hidden away.

Until someone began to find the keys. One at a time, no matter how hard he fought to keep me hidden and safe, the chains began to slide away. Until, finally, he could hide me no longer. I peeked out, big blue eyes catching sight of me. Hope filled him, emboldening me to reach out and be offered just one more time.

And I was cherished, safe in the open, and chain-free.

067) Mask (144)

"It's the Evil Dr. W!" Mini-Mouseketeer squealed, sprinting passed with her bright yellow cape flapping behind her. "He kidnapped the mustache prince and thought we'd forget all about Easter Peeps." Behind her mask, the little girl's eyes were big and blue. And all around them, in their minds, battle ensued. Candy Chomper had escaped from jail and was stealing from all the candy shops, or had been until the Evil Dr. W had arrived on the scene and joined forces with him.

Super Mouse gasped. "We could never forget the Easter Peeps, Mini-Mouseketeer! We're superheroes! Now let's go, Mini-Mouseketeer. _Narf_. We've got to save the mustache prince!"

Beneath the mask, where Mini-Mouseketeer ended and Bella began, the little girl's heart swooned. She was a superhero! Super Mouse, doer of good deeds, mouse among men, had said so. But Mini-Mousketeer just nodded. "Right, Super Mouse!"

068) Poison (130)

It was like poison. It had to be. That was the only way The Brain could think to describe how this had happened. A poison wherein slow, careful doses were administered. One never noticed the effects the poison was causing until it was too late. Until you were dead.

He watched his cagemate dancing in front of him, feeling the effects quite well. His heart thudded painfully, his mind emptied and then filled only with the sight of his slow movements.

The poison had invaded his system entirely, giving him no choice but to reach out for the taller mouse and get swept along with him in the dance. Their lips met, held, and the megalomaniac decided that love was a poison he may actually be able to live with.

069) Key (115)

"The key, Pinky! Turn the key!"  
"Right, Brain!" The taller mouse ran over to the console, ears falling as he realized just how many keys there were. "Uhh... Which key, Brain?"

"The blue one!"

"Oh, right." There were fewer of those and poor Brain sounded very stressed, so Pinky just picked one at random and turned.

Later, fur charred and head freshly bopped, Pinky realized that the indigo key he'd turned had not been blue. Indigo wasn't blue; the shade's were entirely different! One was dark and the other was lovely like his eyes!

Pinky smiled while his embarrassed friend stormed off because now he knew that Brain thought his eyes were lovely. How glorious!

070) Web (115)

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave..."

"If we're spiders on shore leave!" his partner exclaimed, but then his expression faded into confusion as he tapped a finger to pursed lips. "Poit. Do spiders get shore leave, Brain?"

"No, but your brain has taken a permanent one," the megalomaniac grumbled and his companion burst into absolutely delighted giggles. Pink eyes rolling, Brain returned to the task of luring a small spider into a jar. He needed the unique properties of a spider's web for his latest scheme.

There was quiet for a minute before a tapping on his shoulder occurred. "Where does the shore leave for, Brain? Does it go far?" And Brain didn't reply.

* * *

Next time:

Fear, Lace, Snow, Lies, Message


	15. 71 Thru 75

Sorry about no update yesterday

I was busy with all the things, lol

But you'll get at least two today to make up for it!

Also... "Lace" :heart:

* * *

071) Fear(115)

It gripped him. It held him by the throat and kept his air hostage. It seized his mind, controlling it, making it envision things he wouldn't envision on his own. Not without its influence. No. He was going to say no. Or, worse, he was going to gentle about it.

"I would love to, but..."

"I care about you, but..."

And then he would leave. He would leave and he'd be all alone. Don't leave. Please don't go!

Instead, he laughed. "Oh, Brain, you're so confused sometimes. We're already married! _Narf_!"

And the fear melted, Brain getting up from one knee to throw his arms around his simple-minded, big-hearted companion. He could accept that response.

072) Lace (119)

It was just a scrap of fabric, but it was torturous. It was covering the one part of his husband that he needed most at that moment. On a high whine, he lifted his hips higher and shifted his tail even further out of the way. He needed it, was already prepared for it, and the soothing words his lover uttered did nothing but fill his heart and make him need more.

"Okay, Brain, okay," Pinky whimpered, unable to deny the squeaky songs or his own throbbing want a moment longer. The torturous panties were discarded with all speed and little finesse, dropped a short distance away for enjoyment later, and he finally gave his husband everything he wanted.

073) Snow (139)

Brain thought of many things when that first snow of the season began. He thought of Christmas, and the world on a keychain. He thought of bacon-flavored pencils and being rescued from an avalanche. He thought of sand angels because his husband was just too eager to wait for snow before throwing himself down and waving.

But what he thought of most was the little girl in front of him who just wasn't so little any longer. He took one hand off the cane he relied on to get around these days and laid it on his daughter's cheek. His little baby snow mouse, rescued from beneath a bench. She smiled and nuzzled into his hand and they both turned their attention back to the falling flakes outside... and the old mouse trying to catch them on his tongue.

074) Lies (184)

It was all a lie. Every word of it. Every hateful thing he was spewing was just one lie after another. "You're an incompetent fool! You don't care about a thing! All you do is ruin things! You're ruining my life and you have been since the moment I met you! I wish I never had! I wish you would've been left in the pet shop all alone your entire life so your sheer stupidity would never have to have been unleashed upon any unsuspecting persons!"

He took a step forward, shoved. The taller mouse stumbled, but didn't fall. Brain shoved him again and he tumbled off the edge of the counter and onto the hard, unforgiving floor. "I don't care about you! I hate you! I hate all the useless, stupid things you say! You're an embarrassment to mice everywhere, particularly genetically altered ones! Get out of my sight!"

Watching Snowball impersonate him from a television monitor miles away, the megalomaniac was screaming, begging his husband to see through the hateful words, and could only pray that Pinky didn't locate the nearest bridge.

075) Message (194)

World tours were very important things and the entire family knew it. They all had to make certain that Brain's policies were being followed and that the people still liked and accepted him as their ruler. The problem was, of course, that The Brain's popularity on his own was, well, rather low. He attributed it to humans still being unable to appreciate his brilliance. The rest of the family knew better than to correct him... or, in Pinky and Bella's case, too fond of the family patriarch to doubt his opinion.

Therefore, it was better to send those more popular on these world tours. To Brain's consternation, that most often meant Cici and Pinky and the world ruler missed them both desperately when they were gone, despite having plenty of distractions at home. And, of course, there were Pinky's nightly phone calls. Or nightly for him, anyway. Depending on where he was in the world, he was known to call even at three in the morning just to make sure he said "goodnight" before falling asleep.

Brain always answered, no matter the time on his end. It was too important a message to miss.

* * *

Next time:

War, Desert, Precious, Lust, Duel


	16. 76 Thru 80

Okay, I lied about yesterday because I ended up being super busy XD

So no more telling you guys how many updates you'll get a day, lol

* * *

076) War (184)

He'd failed again. He failed constantly. It was those thoughts which had propelled him to this. He stared at the beaker in his hand, gazed longingly at the deceptively clear liquid within. A sip was all it would take. A sip and he would be gone, free from failure.

But he'd been driven to this point before and was now trapped and still, body held suspended while a war waged within. Should he? Shouldn't he? He wanted to and he never did get what he wanted. So the beaker was lifted-

"Brain, there you are!" Arms went around him, lifting him right off the ground. "Egad, I've been looking everywhere! You're the best hide and seeker ever!"

They hadn't been playing, but Brain didn't correct him. He held the beaker still, his hands beginning to shake. "When we take over the world, will we play in our big old big castle?"

_When_ they took over. Not if. Never if with Pinky. When. The beaker was corked, his life's ally coming to the rescue as he always did. "I don't see why not, old friend."

077) Desert (160)

He stood triumphantly over his latest set of blueprints, eyes gleaming. This would be the plan that would allow him to take over the world. He knew it would be and so did Pinky, who was jumping up and down. "Egad, Brain , brilliant!"

But then, "Oh, wait, no, no... Won't the scientists turn down the temperature?"

"Hm." Brain frowned, looking back at his blueprints. This was true and he did need his machine to be in at least one hundred degrees at all times in order to work properly. "I'm afraid you're correct, Pinky."

"Too bad we don't live on the beach, Brain. Sand can get awfully hot, you know! Poit."

"Pinky, don't be a fool. What we need..." He trailed off, mind grasping onto what he said. His eyes lit once again. "Yes! Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain, but wouldn't a real ice cream truck melt?"

"No, Pinky. We're going to the desert!"

078) Precious (423)

There were two children in the cloning machine when the hatch opened. _Two_. There was only supposed to be one! There was only supposed to be Bella! Cerebellum. That was all. Now there was a boy to contend with?! How had a boy gotten mixed up in this? He hadn't prepared for two. The nursery Roman and Cici had put together for them was for one baby. Everyone knew that the plan was one baby.

Couldn't _any_ of his plans go as they were supposed to? Infuriated, enraged, The Brain didn't even hold the twins while Pinky plucked them both up and bundled them in blankets and gave them kisses and cuddles and all the attention a good mummy was supposed to give his baby mousey mouses. But then he noticed that Brain was muttering over his notes, going through reams of paper and not hugging his babies at all. And there had been two! Two for the price of one, a surprise inside! The little boy with his crookedy tail and whiny pink face was the happiest thing he'd ever gotten since the snow had given him a baby and the cloning machine had given him Romy!

So why was Brain so upset? And why, when he looked at the little boy next to his sister, did his tummy feel twisty in the not good way. It wasn't until he saw the triplets, and the one tiny baby beside his siblings that Pinky realized. He gave baby Sara Bella to her big sister, missing the way she pouted at the boy that wasn't supposed to be there, and danced over to his husband. "Brain?"

"I'm busy, Pinky. Leave me be."

"But Brain-"

"I said I'm busy, Pinky! I'm trying to find out what went wrong!"

"Oh!" That was exactly what he wanted! "Egad, Brain, you're such a smarty. You knew he was too itty bitty before I did. Poit. He's the same size baby Feta cheese was!"

The comparison had him abandoning the notes and all but flying over to his husband. The stethoscope he'd been planning to use on Cerebellum to check her heart was used on the boy first. Not like Feta. He was too small, too his. Brain slipped the child from Pinky's grasp and cradled him gently, listening to the steady heartbeat. And as he continued, the little thing squirmed and squeaked pitifully, so Brain rubbed their noses together. His precious boy, he thought, and carried him to his sisters, abandoning the papers and the notions of failure.

079) Lust (131)

The Brain considered himself to be above baser impulses. Certainly he ate when he was hungry, slept when he was tired and such, but that was survival. That was entirely different from what he considered himself to be above. Though, really, if he could live without succumbing to hunger and tiredness, he would consider himself to be above those as well.

But primal urges? Emotions? He could control those perfectly. Except...

The long tongue gliding between his shoulder blades. The smoldering blue eyes staring into his own. The tail wrapping around his waist. The warm, firm lips against his own. The lean body against his, always moving. The long fingers seeking, exploring. The hard length pressing so intimately against his thigh.

So Brain was entirely above all baser impulses... except one.

080) Duel (113)

Sometimes it was a race, a battle, a duel. Who could touch the most sensitive spots fastest, who could drive the other wildest with the most ease. They rolled together, pinning the other, taking turns because it didn't matter who was on top. Hands were everywhere, moving, always moving. Mouths were seeking, sampling, nipping. Who would be the victor this time?

It never really mattered, though Brain "lost" more often than not when assaulted by those quick, instinctive hands. Both would be curled around the other at the end, holding on, purring contentedly. Until Brain's mind returned and the grumbles started and Pinky's giggles filled the air.

And both anticipated the next time.

* * *

Next time:

Broken, Evoke, Discord, Prelude, Intoxication


	17. 81 Thru 85

"Wove" comes from Cyan having a lisp when he's younger :heart:

Brain's fond of it and saddened when he learns to control it

* * *

081) Broken (210)

He'd meant to read it when it had been finished, meant to hack into his father's computer and seek out the files, but by then his father'd been too far gone. The bad days had outweighed the good, so he was too caught up in helping take care of everything and everyone to take the time to read what was sure to be an enormous book. His father had never been one to rely on brevity, but, to be fair, there were three years worth of nightly escapades in there as well as another two and a half ripe with family drama. Still, though, the memoirs were too big and too secure and his time too little.

Until he was gone, until _they_ were gone, and the auto-biography became the last link he had to his father's voice.

_And while, yes, my youngest son was an accident, he was no less loved than either of his sisters. No less loved than his elder brother. I preferred to think of him, and still prefer to think of him, as my husband does. Cyan is, was, and shall forever be our special surprise inside. I love him. I would even go as far as to say I "wove" him._

The silence of the library was broken by the gasps of one attempting to hold back sobs and failing. "I wove you too, daddy."

082) Evoke (214)

He hadn't known what to expect when meeting this... This other family? He didn't quite know what to call them, the "Biologicals" making them feel too close to his little girl. They shouldn't _be_ close to his little girl; they had lost her and now she was theirs. But she and Pinky had already been to visit them and she'd still chosen to be his. He was fairly confident she would continue to choose him, but he also supposed he needed to follow his own advice. As he often told Cyan to do, he needed to behave himself.

But he afraid. He'd taken over the world, yet he was afraid of his child's birth family. It was mortifying, but it didn't stop the shiver that went down his spine when the little gray mouse opened the door. It didn't stop the flood of emotions that flitted through him as he looked at the mouse who had carried who had become his and Pinky's baby snow mouse. It didn't stop him from lifting a hand to his daughter's shoulder, leaving it there. Whether out of protection or to keep her from going in, he wasn't sure.

But he was sure, moreso than he'd ever been before, that the simplest of acts could evoke thousands of responses.

083) Discord (545)

"Mummy onwy stays with you because he's too stupid to know bettew! He'd abandon you if he wasn't so dumb!"

The five mice, perched on a tabletop, all fell silent as the shout reverberated through the nearly empty dining room. The fact that there was a shout wasn't anything new. Since reaching his seventh month, the always grumpy twin had been spending every day of his teenagedom involved in a quarrel of some sort with everyone, more often his father than anyone else. And Brain did try and reel in his own temper, knowing the challenges the age brought. He wasn't used to actively reeling himself in, however, so shouted back as often as he placated.

Now he could do neither, staring at his son with wide eyes. The glasses he'd been cleaning clattered to the table as they simply slipped from his fingers, and his most recent placation died on his tongue to leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He hadn't been expecting those words, none of them had been.

Least of all the mouse who'd uttered them. He watched the spectacles fall, could see the hurt clearly in his father's eyes, but made no move to rescind the words. The scowl remained on his face from sheer stubbornness, even when a trembling Brain opened his mouth to take the words off the table again in his own way. But he couldn't think of a thing to say, the accusation striking a deep chord within him, stirring the fears that he could normally keep at bay so well.

He lifted a hand to his mouth, dropping his gaze because he just couldn't hold it any longer and didn't want to look at any of his three children. Or the husband who was sitting so unusually still beside him.

Cici turned to Cyan first, prepared to scold him in place of their father. But Pinky beat her to it and left them all even more surprised.

"No!" he wailed, looking at his son with big eyes. "I may be stupid and I may be dumb, but I am _not_ stupid or dumb! _Zort_. And I may not know a lot of things about a lot of things or anything, and I may have forgotten where I was going with this, but I know what love is! And I know what staying is! I love your daddy! And I'm going to stay with him for all the evers! He even made me a smarty-mouse just like him once and I _still_ wanted to be with him!"

He wrapped his still-shaking husband into a tight hug, his own damp blue eyes still on his son. "So I don't have to be a smarty-mouse to know better! I know Brain's better! He's the best hubby in the whole wide world and he's the best daddy! And I'm a bad mummy - all white and covered in fur! - if you think it's a-okay, roger-dodger to say meany mouse things like that!"

Pinky's tears began to spill over while he continued scolding his son, but most of it was lost thanks to the blubbers. Cyan still managed to get the point, feeling properly chastised beneath the layer of surprise that it was his happy mother doing the scolding.

084) Prelude (107)

They were both small. One smaller than the other and rather terrified to be removed from the field so forcefully, the other a little bit taller and bought so easily from a petshop that the separation from his parents and sister seemed like nothing more than a big adventure. The field mouse was deposited into a cage with him and looked over, ears drooped. They perked, just a little, when the petshop mouse waved happily and let out a squeaky little giggle and his blue eyes shone with excited interest. When he nosed over a food pellet to soothe his new cagemate's rumbling tummy, they became inseparable.

085) Intoxication (127)

It was only his scent. That's all the megalomaniac needed to make his mind empty and his back bow. His taste and his touch were bonuses, but it was really that scent that ensnared his senses. He tried to get more of it, pressing his nose into Pinky's neck. He licked and bit, dragging that delicious smell from him by whatever means necessary, and whined because it just wasn't enough.

Finally, he just turned his lover over and reversed their positions. It came as a surprise to the lanky mouse, but he didn't complain. Particularly not when Brain began treating his hardened length like the yummiest lollipop in the whole wide world. Brain just reveled in the heady, concentrated scent, and let himself become intoxicated by it.

* * *

Next time:

Bittersweet, Picture, Enough, Bells, Perfection


	18. 86 Thru 90

After this chapter, there's only two left! Egad! So close!

Also, you get two chapters today because of reasons

* * *

086) Bittersweet (125)

Bittersweet. Brain pondered the term his clone had used as he drove himself and his companion home after an evening spent at the apartment of their accidental son and his girlfriend. He'd leaned against his door and waved at them as they made their way down the hall. "See ya, bittersweet! Narf."

Bittersweet. Why would he call them that? Suddenly, a flash of white caught his attention and he scowled darkly at his dancing cagemate. He was on the dashboard while the megalomaniac was trying to drive. "Pinky! Get down from there!" he snapped.

"Poit. Sorry, Brain. You just looked so grumpy; I wanted you to smile."

Brain's glare melted and he blinked several times at the sweet smile on his counterpart's face. Bittersweet. Ah.

087) Picture (131)

It was for a plan involving those silly photo booths present in every mall and arcade across the globe. He'd instructed Pinky to strike as many ridiculous poses as he liked and they could be whatever he liked.

They started off tame and silly, Pinky doing ridiculous things from his stint as a model and Brain merely crossing and uncrossing his arms. It got the point across in his opinion, but then Pinky was sweeping him up and including him in the ridiculous things. He struck several dance poses and then... Well.

Later, Brain was holding their reel and stroking it fondly. Though the plan had failed, he at least had this last picture of himself in the arms of his lover, their lips locked together with no signs of stopping.

088) Enough (320)

Enough was enough! He'd had it. He was tired of this. So tired, in fact, that he was finished. It was over. This torturous existence was just going to have to come to a halt. Brain glared at his companion, eyes dark and irritated. When Pinky just looked over from the television and waved, it irritated him even more.

He marched over to him, stamping on the remote to turn the screen black. Pinky's head cocked to the side before he looked confusedly at his cagemate. But then he clapped his hands together and held them to his cheek. "Are you finished with your plan-thingy, Brain?"

"There will be no plan-thingy, as you put it, tonight. I've had it, Pinky."

He looked around, clearly confused. "Had what, Brain? Had the world?" He blinked curiously. "I know that, Brain. But you haven't ever had it very long. Something always ruins it," he added tactlessly.

"No, Pinky. I've had it with you."

Ears fell, blue eyes went even bigger than normal. It was the precursor for tears, but The Brain wasn't having any of that. "You've had what with me, Brain?" he said quietly, but he knew what that phrase meant. He watched plenty of TV and they said it all the time.

"Enough. I've had _enough_. All that I can possibly tolerate." He marched closer to Pinky, glaring down at him since he was still sitting. "Do you understand?"

"I... I think so, Brain..." But he didn't want to have to move to another cage. He liked Brain's cage. He liked their tomorrow nights. He liked sleeping beside him every night. He liked-! Oh dear, he liked this. With a hum, Pinky melted into the kiss. It was surprising, but warm and it was The Brain, so it was wonderful.

"I've had enough of your teasing," the megalomaniac grumbled and Pinky was more than happy to engage in the next kiss.

089) Bells (201)

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the naaaarf!"

It was July. Twitching, the megalomaniac resisted the urge to lift up the pencil he was scribbling his latest plan with and have it come crashing down on his very distracting partner's head. If he sang that song one more time-

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the-"

"Pinky!" Patience snapped, Brain leapt his feet and spun... and the pencil dropped. He was covered in bells. Sort of. He was really wearing gypsy gold, little bells attached to the gold at his wrists, his ankles... and on the loops around his waist. They were teeny tiny little things and, as Brain's ears fell, he realized that his exuberant companion must've been standing still quite a while waiting for the megalomaniac to turn.

Now that Pinky had his attention, however, the movement started. His hip first, bouncing and sending the bells jingling. Slowly the rest of him got into it, that lean frame swaying and setting the little bells off on a hypnotic musical display. "Look, Brain, I'm like Esmeralda."

"Uh-huh." And Brain ignored the smug delight on his lover's face in favor of pulling him and all his jingle bells to the floor.

090) Perfection (133)

At one time, were Brain asked to define perfection, it would have been a very rote response. Perfection was defined as being the highest degree of proficiency, skill, or excellence. It was a quality, trait, or feature of the highest degree of excellence. It was also something The Brain was determined to embody, something he _would_ embody once he had taken over the world.

But now, well... Now he had a different perspective on the word perfection. Perfection was a silly song, accompanied with an equally silly dance and a big bright smile. Perfection was a warm hug and a gentle nuzzle and a "Don't worry, Brain. You'll take over the world tomorrow night." Perfection was big blue eyes, gazing at him with adoration, love, lust, joy, need, delight, surprise...

Perfection was Pinky.

* * *

Next time:

Circle, Beauty, Blind, Fragile, More


	19. 91 Thru 95

Only one more set after this one, folks!

I'm rather fond of Circle XD

* * *

091) Circle (100)

"Pinky, come here!"

"Poit. Yes, Brain?"

"Tonight, Pinky, you and I shall..."

"Egad, brilliant, Brain! But wait, no, no..."

"Hm."

"Too bad you can't just..."

"Yes! Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain, but..."

...

"Come, Pinky."

"Narf!"

...

"Do you understand, Pinky?"

"Right, Brain!"

...

"Now, Pinky!"

"...What?"

"Pinky, now!"

...

"I'm sorry, Brain."

"Yes, well, I suppose you can be forgiven this time. Now, come, we must return to the lab before tomorrow night!"

"Why, Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!"

092) Beauty (183)

Beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Pinky had heard that a lot of times on the lovely TV, but he still had no real idea of what it meant. Not until he'd asked Brain and those pretty pink eyes had rolled. "It simply means that what one person may find ugly, another will find beautiful."

Which meant it was like how he found old tuna to be beautiful and yummy, and it just made Brain throw up. That comparison had just made Brain grimace, but at least he'd said that Pinky was correct. That never ever never happened, so it was very nice when it did.

So when Brain had scowled at the mirror, discouraged and claiming that tonight's required disguise made him look hideous, Pinky had swept him up and spun him in a circle. "Oh, no, Brain! _Narf_! My cutie chubby hubby could never be hideous! Beauty's in my eye! It doesn't hurt or anything like I thought it would," he added, the spinning coming to a stop. But then Brain had kissed him and the thoughts stopped too.

093) Blind (155)

A plan had gone awry. Oh, they all had so far, but not quite like this. Never something that felt as permanent as this. He knew it wasn't, or had at least managed to convince himself that it wasn't, but wandering in a world of darkness where he was usually so sure-footed was a terrifying experience. All attempts at independence ended with him having to sit and curl up, miserably wishing that he could see just where he was sitting.

But then soft fur brushed against his, gentle kisses being pressed to the base of his ear. "Hi, Brain. Poit."

He shivered, letting himself be lifted. "Hello, Pinky." The doll bed dipped beneath their combined weight and Brain's ears drooped. "Pinky, what are you doing?"

"Making you feel better, Brain." And, indeed, in the world of touch and sound, he didn't need to see. Not when every touch was amplified and every sound echoed deliciously.

094) Fragile (205)

Fragile was a word Pinky understood. Mostly because it was one Brain happened to say a lot when a plan ended in lots of owies. "I'm not fragile, Pinky! Enough dawdling. Just put on the antiseptic." But when he did, Brain would get all stiff and then shiver. So even though Pinky knew what the word meant, maybe his smarty-mouse husband didn't. He did have a tendency to get confused sometimes.

Fragile meant you got owies very easily. You had to be careful if it was fragile. So he was very very careful with his chubby hubby. There was a very fragile piece inside of him and Pinky was always very careful not to give it any owies. And he checked every night to make sure it was still okay.

"I love you, Brain," he whispered, bumping their noses together while they laid wrapped together in their bed. That fragile piece flew into those lovely pink eyes and Pinky's tail gave a small wag, wary of letting the wiggly appendage steal the blankets away. There were no owies tonight! Oh, hoorah! And even though Brain didn't say the words back, Pinky saw them all over the fragile heart in his eyes and that was plenty.

095) More (132)

It was what he always craved. More books, more _things_, more fame, more respect, more success. More than one scheme had been foiled by his greedy quest, his ability to be side-tracked by the possibility of having more in the moment. Even with that ultimate more nearly in his grasp, the moment overwhelmed and distracted, and he usually ended up losing both.

But here he could have all the more he wanted. More speed, more friction, more of that warm presence and that heady scent. He could have all that he wanted until it overwhelmed and he was forced to let go of everything to have what he ultimately craved.

Maybe one day, he mused as he lay spent and quivering beneath his lover, the world would be as generous as Pinky.

* * *

Next time:

Stay, Smoke, Wounds, Change, Dancing


	20. 96 Thru 100

And here's the last of them, everyone

I've never been very satisfied with Stay, Smoke is my absolute favorite of all 100, Wounds is gratuitous, Change makes me smile, and Dancing pleases me :D

* * *

096) Stay (115)

Sometimes, his words were harsher than he meant them to be.

Sometimes, he hit harder than he meant to hit.

Sometimes, he made Pinky cry and turn away and, once in a while, he even made him run.

Sometimes, he wondered why Pinky stayed and did his best to make sure he did.

Always, he would apologize and refute his own harsh words.

Always, he would apologize and reach out to kiss the owies better.

Always, he did his best to soothe the tears and, when it was once in a while, he even chased after him.

Always, he was so very glad that Pinky stayed and did his best to make sure he did.

097) Smoke (115)

Brain didn't at all like the look his companion was giving him as the smoke detectors went off above them, water raining from the ceiling and soaking into their fur. Pinky's arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, body tilting downward as his so rarely worn accusatory expression fixated on the megalomaniac.

Well, he didn't like it, but he also couldn't argue with it. It probably only worked so well _because_ it was so rarely used. So, averting his gaze, Brain handed over the half-gone cigarette. "It was only a small lapse."

"Uh-huh," Pinky agreed, managing not to sound agreeable at all, and Brain couldn't even argue when a nicotine patch was stuck to his head.

098) Wounds (143)

Brain appreciated his nurse's skills immensely. And not just because of the itty bitty skirt that rose with every twitch of the tail. Those hands were wonderful after a foiled scheme had left him battered and bruised. The best part was that his nurse hadn't even needed any verbal prompting. Just a single wince and the slightest bit of a limp and the skirt was on, with Brain finding himself in bed with those hands soothing aches the megalomaniac hadn't previously been aware of. Then that unconventional check of his reflexes... If the writhing of his hips was any indication, his reflexes were spot on.

Pinky just had to bite back giggles, finally holding Brain's hips and swallowing his length as far as he could. He liked making Brain forget all of his owies and, in his opinion, was a rather excellent nurse.

099) Change (180)

The megalomaniac loved his routine. Monday thru Friday was spent dealing with scientists from nine in the morning to five in the afternoon. From five to eight (seven if the plans were gelling as they needed to), he would finish his blueprints and his plans to take over the world and Pinky would... do whatever it was Pinky did. From eight to... some point, the plans would be enacted. They would always fail, though that was a part of the routine Brain abhorred.

And then, upon returning to the lab, they would bandage injuries if there were any and then retire to bed... or the countertop... or the sink where they bathed... Any handy surface, really, that was sturdy enough to hold the two mice while they moved together and loved.

When a change finally occurred in that routine, when Brain was standing on a podium at the end of a successfully completed plan, he found his gaze sliding continually to his lover, and a part of him wished the plan had failed so they could move together and love.

100) Dancing (157)

Sometimes, he had to dance alone. Actually, he had to dance alone almost every single time he did. But that was alright; he just loved to move and he knew his boyfriend (and he did love calling Brain that) was very busy making his plans. Pinky wouldn't dream of letting his own desire to sway and twirl get in the way of Brain's destiny! It was his destiny!

But then there were those moments when he was dancing because it just made him feel better. After his favorite bachelor was kicked off, when the really good singer with the sick mummy didn't get enough votes... when Brain yelled at him - those were things that made him sad and he danced to make himself happy. And those were always the times where he never had to dance alone. It was so nice having a lovely smarty boyfriend who always knew when he needed to find his smile!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed these!

There's another batch coming up soon, 100 Feels

My fills for those prompts ended up being a little longer, but fail

And you may recognize the prompts from Skimmingsurfaces, as I stole them from her XD


End file.
